1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard support and, more particularly, to the keyboard support which is able to adjust the height of the keyboard instrument to meet various player's needs.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, it is noted that a conventional keyboard instrument support is shown and has a pair of bases (72) engaging with the ground, a pair of outer tubes (70) respectively obliquely extending out from a distal end of the bases (72), a pair of inner tubes (701) respectively and movably received in a corresponding one of the outer tubes (70) and a pair of supporting beams (71) respectively and pivotally connected to a free end of the inner tubes (701). A first securing element (703) is provided on a side face of each outer tube (70) and has a bolt extending through the side face of the outer tube (70) to abut an outer face of the inner tube (701) by a distal free end of the bolt so that the movable movement of the inner tube (701) relative to the outer tube (70) is limited. A second securing element (731) is provided on a connection beam (73) sandwiched between the two outer tubes (70) to connect the two outer tubes (70) together. The second securing element (731) has a bolt extending through an outer face of the connection beam (73) and abut an outer face of a second inner tube slidably received inside the connection beam (73) such that the distance between the two outer tubes (70) is adjustable by screwing the second securing element (731).
When the support as shown is in application, it is noted that the securing force between the inner tubes (701) and outer tubes (70) is based on the friction between the distal end of the bolt and the outer faces of the inner tubes (701). Therefore, after the keyboard instrument is placed on top of the supporting beams (71), the weight of the keyboard instrument may overcome the frictional engagement between the bolts and the inner tubes (701), whereby the support may collapse from its telescoped height such that in the least, the keyboard will crash to the floor, and the player may even be injured.
Furthermore, when the player is trying to adjust the inner tubes (701), the player has to maintain the length of the two inner tubes (701) to be the same. Otherwise, if the support provides an inclined surface, after the keyboard instrument is placed on top of the keyboard instrument support, the keyboard instrument may slide off the support. That is, the two supporting beams (71) have to be carefully maintained horizontally at all times when the conventional keyboard instrument is placed on top of the keyboard instrument support, which is very troublesome and labor inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved keyboard instrument support to mitigate the aforementioned problems.